Fever
by kluna
Summary: What happen when Joey had a fever?


Fever

"Joey? Are you ok?"

Yugi asked Joey as he sat down on his desk next to his. Joey shook his head weakly.

"I think I caught a cold."

Joey answer weakly. His face was sweating and his eyes looks a little red.

"You should go to the nurse."

"I'm ok. I just need a drink of water."

"I'll go get it for you."

Before Yugi could stand up, Joey stop him.

"I'll go get it myself. Beside, I need some fresh air."

Yugi couldn't even get a chance to protest before Joey left for the water fountain.

Joey try to walk straight as his wobbling legs betrayed him. Luckily no one was around. It was too early for anyone to show up just yet. Joey sat down on the ground under the open window as he rest his head. **I don't think I'll be able to continue like this. Damn this stupid fever.**

Outside, he could make out faint voices approaching the building. Joey got up, knowing he can't handle noise when he's sick. He continue on to the water fountain as he pass some screaming girls. **They seem pretty excited so early in the morning. Unless… **His guess was right as a black long limousine stop outside of the school gate. Girls was waiting impatiently for whoever was inside the limousine.

The chauffer got out and open the door for the one who still inside. When the chauffer open the door, a tall brunet hair boy around Joey's age step gracefully out even when he's not doing it on purpose. The girls broke into a cheer as if he was a celebrity. Joey retorted at it and touch his hot forehead. **I gotta find an empty classroom to rest at this rate. **Even he knew that going to the nurse would be a wrong thing. Whenever _he _is in school, _he _would always go to the nurse office to rest and everyone knows the girls will be outside the door the whole time.

Joey decided to forget about the water and headed for the community classroom. The community classroom is almost always empty and no one goes in there during this time of year. Joey slide it open and close it once he was inside. The classroom was next to the teacher's lounge so no one hardly make any sound so it was a perfect place to rest his fever. Joey had wanted to stay home, but his father said it's bad to get an absent.

Students were arriving and Joey and sort of guess what today will be like for those girls. **They'll **_**him **_**around all day and then go home satisfied. They do this every single time **_**he **_**comes to school**. Joey sat down in a desk next to the window. As he lay his head down, he notice the brunet entering the building. A sharp pain enter his heart. This happen every time he see _him. _Joey close his eyes and lay his head on his arm on top of the desk.

Footsteps step into the community classroom. It quietly close the door as not to make a sound. The footsteps quietly approach the blond who was sleeping. The footsteps sigh in disbelief.

"Just when I thought I found a quiet place to rest," it spoke quietly annoyed. Joey moan a bit in his sleep causing the footsteps to take caution.

"Seto-sama?"

As some girls pass by, they shouted out his name. The footsteps, Seto Kaiba, sigh a sigh of relief. He turn his attention back to Joey who hadn't budge. _"He seem so peaceful," _Kaiba thought for a moment. Then he notice the redness on Joey's cheek and nose. _Could he perhaps..? _Wanting to be sure, Kaiba gently touch Joey's forehead making sure not to wake him. _I knew it. He has a fever. But why is he here instead of the nurse office? At this rate, I can't take him there since those annoying girls will be following me around. Besides, I wouldn't want to be seen with Joey Wheeler. _Suddenly, a sharp pain strike his heart. _What was that? I felt like someone just stab me with a knife. Why do I feel this way just from saying I don't want to be seen with Joey Wheeler?"_

He slowly remove his hand from his forehead and sat down beside Joey. He look at him. _As long as you don't wake up… we could stay like this. _Just then, Kaiba realize what he was saying. _Why did I just say that? What's gotten into me? _Kaiba had now completely forgotten about Joey's fever. He was too worried of having going crazy.

Joey let out another quiet moan before opening his eyes. His face was now facing Kaiba who wasn't paying attention to him. **Why is Kaiba here? He seem to be lost in thought. Ugh! Damn! My head hurt even worse! Guess I should have gone to the nurse office after all. Huh?**

Kaiba turn his gaze at Joey, who pretend to sleep. He slowly touch Joey's forehead. Joey twitch a little at this. Kaiba smile and remove his hand. _So he's awake. Let's see what he's going to do next. _Joey didn't even have time to react when Kaiba's lips met his forehead. **Wha..? Why did he..? Kiss my forehead? **Joey's heart starts to beat faster causing his temperature to rise. His cheek gotten even redder. **Why is my heart beating so fast? Maybe my fever is acting up… Yeah, it's probably that! **Kaiba remove his lips and smirk at him. _let's see if you can keep pretending to sleep. _Kaiba lay back and observe him.

**Why aren't he leaving? **Joey was starting to panicky. **I don't think I can keep this up. **Smiling, Kaiba slowly touch Joey's hair. It was soft and warm. The warmth made him calm. Joey slightly twitch at the unexpected touch. Kaiba chuckle at this. **What so funny? Jerk! **

"Why don't you stop pretending to sleep?"

**Ugh! He knew?**

Joey slowly open his eyes. He sat up straight. He could feel his fever getting worst.

"If you're not feeling well, you should've gone to the nurse office."

Joey wanted to say something back, but his fever was exhausting him, "Even the nurse office is loud at this time. Besides, this is the only place where I could sleep in peace when you're in school."

Kaiba frown at this. He wasn't quite fond of be the cause of something he didn't purposely do. _You idiot. Why didn't you just stay home? _Joey look at his expressionless face.

"A-Anyway, why aren't you in class?"

Joey didn't know what to do, so he change the subject on purpose.

"Too much stares from girls."

That was all Kaiba said. Joey turn away, which made his headache ache painfully. The school bell rung, which means it's time to go to class. However, it made Joey's headache worse. Kaiba notice it and grab Joey's hand when the hall was quiet.

"W-What? What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the nurse."

Kaiba pull Joey along the empty hallway. Thankfully, all classroom door are close, so no one knew about this little hand contact. Kaiba open the nurse office only to find it empty.

"See? The nurse not here, so let's just go back."

"No. you need rest."

"Why do you even care?"

Kaiba fell silent, but then he said in a hurtful tone, "Because it's you."

"Huh?Ah!"

Kaiba pull Joey into the office causing the door to slide shut. He force Joey into the bed and cover him with the cover.

"Sleep," his tone soft. For a moment, Joey could clearly see a soft expression that he never knew Kaiba could make. Wordlessly, Joey nodded and closed his eyes shut, hoping to calm his beating heart. Kaiba sat down on the chair beside him as he watch the sick patient fall into a deep sleep after whispering "Kaiba."

He smile and touch his hair lightly.

"When you wake up, everything will be just like a dream, but at least let this moment continue forever. For both you and me."

Slowly, he brought his lips to the sleeping Joey's forehead and land a soft kiss there.


End file.
